Latest News
Please feel free to post records of sightings for locations within the Croydon area on this Wiki. To do so, just click on the 'Edit' prompt beside the relevant month and use the standard format. Alternatively, you can email the sightings (with date and location) to johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk. Note that records submitted to this website will be shared with the RSPB Croydon Local Group for use in their survey of birds in Croydon. We may get back to you for more info about records of scarcer species and records of other wildlife as records posted here may also be submitted to the London Natural History Society and the Surrey county bird recorder. Do not post records on this website unless you are happy for them to be shared with the other organisations mentioned here. Please do not post details of scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, amended 2000) except to alert other observers to the presence somewhere in the borough when it should be shown as Location undisclosed. Any reports giving a specific location will be removed or modified by the website administrator. We would still like to know of such potential breeding records, so please e-mail them to johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk. If posting records from a private garden include the street name if you wish, but do not give the house number without express permission. You can use these links to find out more about Birdwatching Sites in Croydon and for information about Ringed Birds. There is a separate page for recording sightings of species other than birds, eg mammals, dragonflies, butterflies, etc. Click on the link here to access Other Wildlife. Regular contributors identified below by only initials are - John Birkett (JB), Gavin Hawgood (GH), John Hughes (JAH), Dave Miller (DM), Mike Netherwood (MJN), Alan Pearson (AJP) and John Watson (JW). 2015 Croydon Bird Report The 2015 Croydon Bird Report has now been published. For details of how to obtain a copy please see the RSPB Croydon Local Group's website. The price has been maintained at last year's £3.50. Photos Request If anyone takes photographs of birds in Croydon and is willing to let the RSPB Croydon Local Group use them in their annual report can you please get in touch with John Birkett (johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk). I am particularly interested in any photos of the Cetti's Warbler at SNCP. December 2016 * 18th - Waddon Ponds: 08:15-09:00. WeBS count in murky conditions after having a dog (that I had just been told by its owner was OK) growl, jump up and grab my arm in its jaws briefly!!! Pair Mandarins, 2 Egyptian Geese both ringed, Mute Swan family, 19 Canada Geese, 36 Mallard,16 Tufted Ducks, 12 Moorhens, 19 Coot, just 15 Black-headed Gulls, 2 Common Gulls, 1 Heron, 1 Pied Wagtail, 1 Grey Wagtail, 100+ Ring-necked Parakeets. (JB) * 18th - Wandle Park: WeBS count. 3 Grey Wagtail, 1 Pied Wagtail, 1 Black-headed Gulls, 20 Mallard, c30 Ring-necked Parakeet, 1 Mistle Thrush, 4+ Redwings. (JB) * 17th - Sanderstead: Tawny Owl calling in Briton Hill Road about 22:00. (JB) * 16th - Addington Hills (am): unprecedented number of Redwings : difficult to count but I made it at least 570 on my regular circuit of the site! Also 30 Fieldfares and 45 Blackbirds, both totals probably underestimating by a wide margin. (John Parish) * 16th - South Norwood Lake: 26 Tufted Duck, 1 Little Grebe, 1 Great Crested Grebe, 12 Cormorant, 1 Grey Heron, 150+ Black-headed Gull, 1 Common Gull, 2 Collared Dove, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Song Thrush 1singing, 1 Chiffchaff, 20 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Coal Tit, 9 House Sparrow, c30 Goldfinch, (JW) * 15th - Addington Court Golf Course - 200+ Redwings and Fieldfares (Mainly Redwings) around the course all day. Also Nuthatch, G S Woodpecker, Buzzard (Brian Russell) * 15th - South Norwood Lake: 22 Tufted Duck, 1 Little Grebe, 1 Great Crested Grebe, 9 Cormorant, 1 grey Heron, c100 Black-headed Gull on lake +c100 on playing fields, 2 Common Gull, 1 Stock Dove, 3 Collared Dove, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Song Thrush 1 singing, 1 Chiffchafff, c30 Long-tailed tit, 12 House Sparrow, 12 Goldfinch, (JW) * 15th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, 10 Greylag Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 10 Shoveler, Sparrowhawk, 4 Water Rail, Woodcock in low flight near big ash tree towards Ryelands Field, 2 Snipe, 6 Common Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 2 Stock Dove, 5 Collared Dove, Kestrel, 2 Jackdaw, Goldcrest, Cetti's Warbler( first time since 24th Nov. and completes a twelve month stay in the Park), Chiffchaff, 3 Fieldfare, 18 Redwing. (JAH) *14th - South Norwood Lake:(09:00:10:00) 18 Tufted Duck, 1 Great Crested Grebe, 12 Cormorant, 1 Grey Heron, 1m Sparrowhawk, c100 Black-headed Gull, 2 Collared Dove, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Pied Wagtail(over) 3 Song Thrush (1 singing) 12 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Jay, 15 House Sparrow, c20 Goldfinch, (JW) * 14th - Location undisclosed: 3 Peregrines calling and circling together. (JS) (Thanks for the record, but location has been removed for sensitivity. I would, however, appreciate an email if there are similar records in the future. admin) * 14th - Sanderstead: 2 Buzzards calling and circling over Arkwright Road at 11:45 before 1 flew north and the other flew south. (JB) * 14th - Russell Hill, Purley: c20 Fieldfare descended briefly on our cotoneaster tree (Derek Lea) * 13th - Pollards Hill South, Norbury: 6+ Goldfinch feeding on lavender bushes most of day (MJN) * 13th - Croydon: Peregrine perched at 11:30. (J & C Birkett) * 13th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, 10 Greylag Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 5 Shoveler, Cormorant, Water Rail, Snipe, 8 Common Gull, 4 Collared Dove, Kestrel, Goldcrest, 4 Fieldfare, 17 Redwing. (JAH) * 12th - Croham Hurst: Tawny Owl hooting at 22:42.(JB) * 12th - Waddon Ponds: 12.30-13.30. 5 Mute Swan, 22 Canada Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose ringed - 1459685 & 1459643, 41 Mallard, 9 Tufted Duck, 2 Little Grebe, 13 Moorhen, 22 Coot, 46 Black-headed Gull inc white VBA, 3 Common Gull, 8 Herring Gull, 16 Woodpigeon, 2 Collared Dove, 2 Ring-necked Parakeet, 2 Magpie, 1 Carrion Crow, 1 Blue Tit, 1 Starling, 1 Goldfinch (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 11th - Waddon Ponds: 08.00-09.00. 5 Mute Swan, 19 Canada Goose, 37 Mallard, 9 Tufted Duck, 2 Grey Heron, 1 Little Grebe, 13 Moorhen, 20 Coot, 43 Black-headed Gull, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 2 Herring Gull, 3 Woodpigeon, Collared Dove, 50+ Ring-necked Parakeet, 2 Magpie, 1 Carrion Crow, 2 Blue Tit, 2 Great Tit, 2 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Starling, 2 Blackbird, 3 Robin, 1 House Sparrow (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 11th - Towpath Way, Woodside: Garden 1st; Linnets on my garden bird feeders along with the more usual Tits, Robins, and Sparrows, with the wood Pigeons foraging for dropped seeds. 9:30am (Rob Wyllie) * 10th - Devilsden Wood: 3 Treecreeper, 11 Nuthatch, 1 or 2 Mistle Thrush, 6 Long Tailed Tit, 2 Coal Tit, 7 Goldcrest, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 14 Jackdaw wheeling above noisily, 1 Buzzard heard, 4 Fieldfare over, in excess of 20 Redwing over or passing through, 4 Goldfinch, 1 Stock Dove, 1 Sparrowhawk over. (David Hayes) * 10th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 2pm (13°C): Dunnock singing non-stop in the garden - must be spring already!? (GH) * 10th Buttermere Gardens: 20+ Redwings and 1 Fieldfare on cotoneaster, plus 2 Song Thrushes (GF) * 9th - Addiscombe (Bingham Rd) (TQ36N) 10pm: Redwings calling low overhead (GH) * 9th - Devilsden Wood : 1 Mistle Thrush, 1 Stock Dove, 1 Buzzard over, circa 20 Ring Necked Parakeets, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Nuthatch (maybe more), 4 Wren, several Blue and Great Tit, 2 Fieldfare over and 16 Redwing, no Treecreeper but will try again tomorrow. (David Hayes). * 9th - Sanderstead: c50 Redwing flew south over Briton Hill Road this afternoon. Parakeets heading towards Croydon (and thence Mitcham Common?) at dusk. (JB) * 9th - South Norwood Lake: 2 Mute Swan, 2 Egyptian Goose, 24 Tufted Duck, 1 Little Grebe, 1ad/1juv Great Crested Grebe, 10 Cormorant, 1 Grey Heron, 60 Black-headed Gull, 1 Common Gull, 2imm Herring Gull, 2 Collared Dove, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Song Thrush, 6 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Coal Tit, 3 Jay, 8 House Sparrow, c20 Goldfinch (JW) * 9th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, 15 Greylag Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 4 Shoveler, 3 Cormorant, 2 Water Rail, Snipe, 4 Common Gull, Collared Dove, 2 Kestrel, 2 Goldcrest, 9 Fieldfare, 57 Redwing, Mistle Thrush. (JAH) * 8th - South Norwood Lake: (08:00:09:45) 2 Egyptian Goose, 28 Tufted Duck, 1 Little Grebe, 1ad Great Crested Grebe, 8 Cormorant, 1 Grey Heron, c150 Black-headed Gull, 2 Common Gull, 2imm Herring Gull, 1 Collared Dove, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 singing Song Thrush, 1f Blackcap, 1 Chiffchaff, 6 Long-tailed Tit, 15 House Sparrow, c40 Goldfinch (JW) * 8th - Waddon Ponds: 12.30-13.30. 5 Mute Swan, 19 Canada Goose, 25 Mallard, 4 Tufted Duck, 14 Moorhen, 14 Coot, 133 Black-headed Gull, 6 Common Gull, 17 Herring Gull, 4 Woodpigeon, 2 Collared Dove, 1 Ring-necked Parakeet, 1 Jackdaw, 2 Carrion Crow, 1 Blue Tit, 1 House Sparrow, 1 Grey Wagtail (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 7th - Waddon Ponds: 12.30-13.30. 5 Mute Swan, 12 Canada Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose both ringed - 1459685 & 1459643, 22 Mallard, 4 Tufted Duck, 1 Little Grebe, 6 Moorhen, 17 Coot, 73 Black-headed Gull, 4 Common Gull, 5 Herring Gull, 1 Woodpigeon, 2 Collared Dove, 1 Ring-necked Parakeet, 3 Magpie, 2 Carrion Crow, 1 Blue Tit, 3 Starling, 1 Blackbird, 2 Robin, 3 House Sparrow (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 7th - South Norwood Lake: (07:45:09:30) 36 Tufted Duck, 1 Great Crested Grebe, 10 Cormorant, 1 Grey Heron, c100 Black-headed Gull, 4 Common Gull, 1imm Herring Gull, 4 Collared Dove, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 singing Song Thrush, 1 Chiffchaff, 5 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Jay, 25 House Sparrow, c30 Goldfinch (JW) * 7th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, 59 Greylag Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 2 Shoveler, 3 Cormorant, 5 Water Rail, 2 Snipe, 4 Common Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 4 Stock Dove, Collared Dove, Kestrel, Goldcrest, Coal Tit, 2 Fieldfare, 11 Redwing, Mistle Thrush. (JAH) * 6th - South Norwood Lake:(08:00:09:30) 40 Tufted Duck, 1 Little Grebe, 1ad/1juv Great Crested Grebe, 12 Cormorant, 60 Black-headed Gull, 3 Common Gull, 2 imm Herring Gull, 1 Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Goldcrest, 15 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Jay, 12 House Sparrow, 10 Goldfinch (JW) * 5th - South Norwood CP: Kingfisher. (Mark H) * 5th - Waddon Ponds: 12.30-13.30. 5 Mute Swan, 22 Canada Goose, 42 Mallard, 15 Tufted Duck, 1 Grey Heron, 2 Little Grebe, 15 Moorhen, 18 Coot, 21 Black-headed Gull inc ringed bird VBA, 1 Common Gull, 6 Herring Gull, 4 Woodpigeon, 2 Collared Dove, 5 Ring-necked Parakeet, 2 Magpie, 1 Carrion Crow, 3 Blue Tit, 3 Great Tit, 2 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Wren, 3 Starling, 2 Blackbird, 2 Robin, 2 House Sparrow, 1 Goldfinch (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 4th: Coulsdon Common: 3 Goldcrest, 1 Mistle Thrush, 1 Kestrel, 3 Long Tailed Tit. (David Hayes) * 4th - Waddon Ponds: 08.00-09.00.5 Mute Swan, 4 Canada Goose, 17 Mallard, 7 Tufted Duck, 7 Moorhen, 14 Coot, 128 Black-headed Gull, 2 Common Gull, 7 Herring Gull, 6 Woodpigeon, 3 Collared Dove, 50+ Ring-necked Parakeet, 2 Magpie, 1 Carrion Crow, 1 Blue Tit, 1 Wren, 9 Starling (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 4th - Sanderstead: 2 Fieldfares and 10 Redwing east over Briton Hill Road at 09:50. First Fieldfare record for garden this year.(JB) * 4th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Egyptian Goose, 5 Water Rail (showing very well today), 177 Black-headed Gull, 4 Common Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 14 Herring Gull (more than 1000 over east), 2 Stock Dove, 3 Collared Dove, Tawny Owl, Kestrel, Jackdaw, 2 Goldcrest, Chiffchaff, 17 Fieldfare, 22 Redwing, Mistle Thrush. (JAH) * 3rd - Farthing Downs: 21 Redwing, 3 Fieldfare, 3 mipit, 3 Bullfinch, 2 Chaffinch, 13 Goldfinch, 1 Sparrowhawk, 1 Kestrel, 11 Jackdaw, 4 Long Tailed Tit, 1 Coal Tit, 1 Nuthatch, 1 Song Thrush, 3 Goldcrest, 20+ Ring Necked Parakeet, 8 Starling. (David Hayes) * 3rd - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 8pm: several Redwings calling low overhead (GH) * 3rd - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Egyptian Goose, Little Grebe, 2 Cormorant, 6 Water Rail, 5 Common Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 3 Stock Dove, 4 Collared Dove, 2 Tawny Owl close to Elmers End entrance at 7.15am, Kestrel, Jackdaw, 2 Goldcrest, Coal Tit, 6 Fieldfare, Grey Wagtail. (JAH/PP) * 3rd - Waddon Ponds: 12.30-13.30. 6 Mute Swan (3ad & 3 juv) inc a new bird W40653 - I turned up just as people were taking new Swan away to the Swan Sanctuary, 46 Canada Goose, 41 Mallard, 7 Tufted Duck, 6 Moorhen, 13 Coot, 108 Black-headed Gull inc ringed birds 2PNT, VBA & ST246.356, 1 Common Gull, 10 Herring Gull, 2 Long-tailed Tit (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 2nd - Waddon Ponds: 12.30-13.30. 5 Mute Swan, 8 Canada Goose, 22 Mallard, 4 Tufted Duck, 1 Grey Heron, 2 Little Grebe, 9 Moorhen, 20 Coot, 148 Black-headed Gull inc ringed bird 2PNT, 5 Common Gull, 28 Herring Gull, 11 Woodpigeon, 1 Collared Dove, 1 Magpie, 1 Carrion Crow, 2 Blue Tit, 3 Great Tit, 3 Starling, 2 Robin, 5 House Sparrow, 4 Goldfinch (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 2nd - South Norwood Country Park: 56 Greylag Goose, 6 Water Rail, Snipe. (JAH) * 1st -Waddon Ponds: 12.30-13.30. 5 Mute Swan, 15 Canada Goose, 54 Mallard, 10 Tufted Duck, 2 Little Grebe, 1 Sparrowhawk, 13 Moorhen, 15 Coot, 95 Black-headed Gull, 3 Common Gull, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 13 Herring Gull, 3 Woodpigeon, 2 Collared Dove, 1 Magpie, 1 Carrion Crow, 3 Blue Tit, 2 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Wren, 3 Robin, 1 House Sparrow (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 1st - Lloyd Park: 10 Redpoll.(PP) * 1st - South Norwood Lake: (08:00:09:30) 36 Tufted Duck, 1 Little Grebe, 1 Great Crested Grebe, 10 Cormorant, 70 Black-headed Gull, 2 Common Gull, 2 Collared Dove, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Song Thrush (1 singing), 7 Redwing over, 1 Chiffchaff, 2 Goldcrest, 9 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Jay, 1 Jackdaw (over), 7 House Sparrow, 10 Goldfinch (JW) Archived Records 2016 January 2016 - February 2016 - March 2016 - April 2016 - May 2016 - June 2016 - July 2016 - August 2016 - September 2016 - October 2016 - November 2016 - December 2016 2015 January 2015 - February 2015 - March 2015 - April 2015 - May 2015 - June 2015 - July 2015 - August 2015 - September 2015 - October 2015 - November 2015 - December 2015 2014 January 2014 - February 2014 - March 2014 - April 2014 - May 2014 - June 2014 - July 2014 - August 2014 - September 2014 - October 2014 - November 2014 - December 2014 2013 January 2013 - February 2013 - March 2013 - April 2013 - May 2013 - June 2013 - July 2013 - August 2013 - September 2013 - October 2013 - November 2013 - December 2013 [[Archived Records|'Full Archive']]